ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Doremi Harukaze
|name = 春風どれみ Harukaze Doremi |dub = Dorie Goodwyn |species = Human |gender = Female |blood = B |birthday = July 30th, 1990 |instrument = Piano |food = Steak |color = Pink |occupation = Student Witch Apprentice |residence = Misora |debut = I'm Doremi! Becoming a Witch Apprentice! |japanese = Chiemi Chiba |english = Amy Palant |image gallery = Doremi Harukaze/Gallery }} Doremi Harukaze (春風どれみ, Harukaze Doremi) is the main protagonist and the titular character of ''Ojamajo Doremi''. She is an average, eight-year-old unlucky girl dealing with argumentative parents, a spiteful little sister, a lack of romance and terrible grades. But after a particularly foul day, she learns the owner of Misora's Magical Shop is really a witch. Also visit her Light Novel teenage self. Bio Appearance Doremi has mulberry eyes and long red hair worn in large chignon buns held by pink scrunchies, one of which has a gold music note clipped to it. Her bangs frame her forehead, with a bunch sticking up on the right. When loose, her hair lining matches her bangs. Originally, Doremi wore a carnation pink T-shirt tucked into her loose, pale pink denim shorts with a light purple tank-top on top. She also wore white and neon pink sneakers with a single line of dark pink around the sole, and pale pink socks. In Motto, Doremi began wearing a zipped vest with a pocket over the same top, lilac shorts with pockets and belt. She kept her shoes the same and her socks became knee-socks. Personality Doremi is a childish and simple-minded girl often regarded as "troublesome" by others. At times she can be selfish and highly immature, and she is easy to provoke much to their amusement. She can also be pushy and lazy, and she's known for her clumsiness. This has led to a lot of self-loathing on her part, and she struggles to find anything that she can do well or avoid earning a scolding. She is likely to get a bit jealous when she sees others do better than her with less experience. However, one of Doremi's best qualities is her big heart. She is very friendly and will do what she can to help- even if she doesn't necessarily like the person. While this does make her appear nosy, she has also gained several friends because of her tenacity and involvement. She is determined, but also passionate and stubborn, and many find her positivity and easy-going nature to be infectious. Growing up, Doremi has struggled to be understood by others which caused her much frustration when they ridiculed her interest in magic. Not only is she a big eater, but she is boy-crazy and loves romantic things. She is also very emotional and expressive, and a bit shy when it comes to her feelings. Witch Apprentice Doremi is the pink witch apprentice and the reason the term "ojamajo" was invented. Initially she expressed concern over becoming a Witch Apprentice until she realized she could perform magic, and she soon convinced her friends Hazuki Fujiwara and Aiko Senoo to join her when she caught them spying on her. Doremi is thought of as the leader and can get envious or concerned when others perform better. Her clumsiness really comes out when she attempts to cast spells and fly, and they rarely work as intended; usually if she was hungry or flustered. At first, Doremi had a habit of making greedy spells due to her gluttonous nature. She has a pink, bean-shaped crystal ball and her fairy is Dodo. Spells *'Transformation:' Pretty Witch Doremi-cchi! プリティー・ウィッチー・どれみっちー! *'Spell:' Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto! ピリカピリララ ポポリナペペルト! *'Magical Stage:' Pirika Pirilala, Nobiyaka ni! ピリカピリララ のびやかに! *'Royal Patraine:' Pirika Patraine! ピリカパトレーヌ! Past When Doremi was a little girl she was very curious about the world and enjoyed experiencing new things for the first time, usually getting into them without knowing any better. Her mother taught her how to play the piano, which ended in disaster after Doremi panicked and forgot how to play during a recital. But this event led to her first bite of steak and she became hooked soon after. It was also said that Doremi as a child acted a lot like how Pop did at the start of the series. She tried to be mature and act like an adult, but she became jealous of Pop and did not like the attention she got. As a result, Doremi would often push her away- possibly being one of the reasons for Pop's original resentment. Relationships 'Hazuki' Doremi and Hazuki grew up together and are very dependant on each other, to the point that the very idea of leaving each other as they grow up causes them a lot of emotional turmoil. While Doremi encourages Hazuki to be more honest with her feelings, Hazuki tries to keep Doremi grounded and show her support when nobody else does. 'Aiko' Doremi initially disliked Aiko due to her rudeness. But after learning Aiko was actually a really nice person they became good friends. Doremi always lends a supportive shoulder to Aiko in times of need. 'Onpu' Despite Onpu being antagonistic at first, Doremi was very affectionate around her and found her to be really cute. Doremi cares deeply for Onpu and saw good in her, and was delighted when Onpu officially joined them. At times she can act dependantly around her. 'Momoko' After being put in the same class and realizing how much they have in common, Doremi quickly befriended Momoko when she got off on the wrong foot with the others. 'Hana-chan' She is considered to be her main "Mommy" and due to this, she is normally with her and has the strongest bond with her. Doremi adores Hana and is willing to risk her life to protect her. 'Tetsuya Kotake' Doremi's classmate for six years. They have a poor relationship and he is shown to often provoke and rile her up for no reason other than to see her respond; usually through violence. Kotake calls her "Dojimi"— a pun on her name and the Japanese word for clumsy. However, she comes to see him as a friend, and she enjoys knowing he is okay. Eventually, she gained feelings for him. 'Reika Tamaki' Another classmate Doremi is unable to get along with due to her arrogant and spoiled nature. Despite this, Doremi also cares about her safety and happiness and she will do what she can to help her. Later in the series they eventually gain mutual respect for each other and begin to get along. 'Pop' At first their relationship was shown to be full of envy and resentment, and they often bickered like normal sisters would. However, Doremi began to ease up on Pop and became an admireable older sister towards her after Pop became a Witch Apprentice, allowing them to get along better. Magical DoReMi In Magical DoReMi, Doremi has been renamed "Dorie Goodwyn". While Doremi was emotional, Dorie is shown to yell a lot, and rather then Doremi's catchphrase, she would often say she/they were "doomed" instead. At one point she also claimed to have a pet cat. Dubs Visit this page for a full list of information. Character Songs *Otome wa Kyuu ni Tomarenai *Kitto Chanto Onnanoko *Ice Cream Child *"Su" no Tsuku Koibito *Merry-Go-Round Quotes * "The world's most miserable pretty girl has become the world's happiest pretty girl..." * "Happy! Lucky! For all of you!" - ending quote for episode previews * "I'm the misunderstood little girl in the whole wide world!" Etymology Harukaze - Haru means spring and Kaze means breeze. Doremi '- from the first three notes of the solfège music scale (also meaning "''won't tell")'' '' Trivia *Other than steak alluding her, Doremi also struggles with ice cream due to something ruining it. *She has failed to transform twice. *On the cover of a Chinese video or book, her shorts and socks were incorrectly colored neon pink. *Doremi's hair and theme color are interchangable with Pop's. She has red hair and a pink theme, while Pop has pink hair and a red theme. *Out of everyone, Doremi has made the most comedic facial expressions series. *Doremi's hair has been seen loose four times: **After taking a bath in an episode of Sharp. **The force of her crystal ball shattering caused it to come loose in the final episode of Sharp. **Her adult transformation in Naisho. **Another Naisho episode, when she transformed into the Goddess of the Fountain. *Doremi was the oldest in the group, but once Momoko joined she became second oldest. *Hana's scrunchies belonged to Doremi prior to obtaining them. *Doremi is the only girl in the group to have a sibling. **In Doremi 16, this is no longer the case when they discover Hana has a twin sister. *In one TCG Card, Doremi cosplayed as '''Luffy, the main character of One Piece. *The original group transformation in Season 1 had a consistant error with Doremi. Whenever the girls posed her tap lost it's detail. *During a live stream on Niconico hosted by Hiromi Seki in September 2016, Hiromi revealed that Doremi's love for steak was inspired by Takashi Yamada's daughter's tastes as a child. *During production, Doremi was originally planned to be named Onpu, and her name originally belonged to Pop. However, due to trademark issues, her name became Doremi, and Onpu went on to become a rival character''. ''Yoshihiko Umakoshi Toei Animation Works p.160 References Category:Ojamajo Category:Pink Category:Female Category:Sibling Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Child Category:Human Category:Harukaze Family Category:Witch Apprentice Category:Classmates